<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>l'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle by nekoelisan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958904">l'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoelisan/pseuds/nekoelisan'>nekoelisan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(?), Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kuroo Testsurou friendhip based on them being geeks who read old italian poems, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou in Love, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Bokuto Koutarou-centric, Domestic Fluff, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kenma &amp; Kuroo are good friends, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy References, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals vs Shweiden Adlers, Manga Spoilers, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, This is pure fluff, a bunch of images about the sun and the stars, in a good way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoelisan/pseuds/nekoelisan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you so much, Akaashi Keiji," Bokuto breathed out, laying still in awe. This perfect human being is mine, he thought. </p>
<p>"I love you too, Bokuto Koutaro." Akaashi turned on his side as well to face him, eyes unwavering, not a single doubt or second thought could be detected in his voice as he said those words; he took his hand and kissed his knuckles, his eyelids already fluttering closed from exhaustion. </p>
<p>This man is mine and I am his, Bokuto mused again, watching his boyfriend's breathing pattern even out. I want this to last forever. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>If the Jackals win the game against the Adlers, Bokuto will propose to Akaashi. He has already arranged everything, but will he stick to the plan?</p>
<p>(The title basically means "the love that moves the sun and the other stars" in italian)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>l'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!<br/>this is my humble and short take on how Bokuto would propose to Akaashi and it's literally all composed of fluffy stuff so enjoy your daily dose of sugar. It's obviously post-time skip so mind the spoilers!!<br/>The title is a quote from The Divine Comedy and it basically means "the love that moves the the sun and the other stars" as i said, but this is explained in the fic too.<br/>Thank you for clicking on it and I hope you enjoy it!<br/>- elis</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Keiji, come to bed," whined Bokuto, making grabby hands to his boyfriend, who was still working at the desk under the window. The other man ignored him, continuing tapping on the keyboard with fast fingers; he probably didn't even register Bokuto talk, too focused on his work. </p>
<p>"Kei!" the bundle of blankets on the bed repeated more forcefully, voice louder as a pout appeared on his fair-skinned face. </p>
<p>Finally, Akaashi jumped a little on the chair and turned his head towards his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Koutaro, I have to finish this tonight, but I'm almost done, I promise." The moon shed her white light on his cheeks, his tousled hair and dark blue eyes, making Akaashi glow from where he was sitting; his figure was framed by the window from where the light came in. He was the most beautiful man -no, the most beautiful person- Bokuto had ever seen; even with the dark hair ruffled from when he had run his slender hands through it, even with the dark circles behind his glasses and the blood-shot eyes that had stared too long at the computer screen. </p>
<p>Bokuto surrendered, plopping down once again on the pillows, huffing and closing his eyes tightly. He loved Akaashi so much, but the both of them had very busy schedules, between his volleyball career and Keiji's work at the shonen manga magazine. Bokuto just wanted to see his boyfriend more, hold him in his arms for a weekend without ever getting out of bed, going to sleep at the same time and waking up together. </p>
<p>A few moments later, he finally heard the sound of a computer closing and a chair scraping against the wooden floor. Bokuto opened his eyes once again to the sight of Akaashi making his way over and setting on the bed in his pajamas, a pair of comfortable grey slacks and a dark blue t-shirt, too big for him -indeed, it actually belonged to Koutaro once upon a time-, so that it fell down his shoulder, revealing the prominent, thin collarbone underneath. Bokuto wanted to pepper delicate kisses all over Akaashi's skin; he wanted to give him all the love he deserved, to worship every little detail that made Keiji the man he loved above anything else until he loved himself just as much. </p>
<p>Akaashi crawled towards him and placed a soft kiss on Bokuto's mouth, halting for a while at mere centimeters of distance from his face to look directly into his golden eyes. Bokuto wondered what the other saw in them, he wondered if he too saw love, home, warmth, just like Koutaro did. </p>
<p>With a slight smile, Akaashi pulled back, took off his glasses and stretched to place them on the nightstand. When he turned around once again, the little red signs that formed where the glasses had pressed on his nose were visible in the moonlight; Bokuto found his hand reaching out, as if by its own will, to rub the spot with his thumb, the rest of the hand following suit to cup the left side of Keiji's face.  </p>
<p>Akaashi closed his eyes and sighed softly, leaning towards the touch; the tension in his shoulders seemed to dissipate even a little, his breath coming out slower as he gradually started to relax. </p>
<p>Then Bokuto retracted his hand and laid down on his side, watching Keiji recline on the pillows as well and stare at the ceiling as if in contemplation. </p>
<p>"Are you still thinking about work?" </p>
<p>Akaashi lost that distant look he had in his eyes, blinking a few times. "Yes, sorry Kou. It's just something I really need to bring in by tomorrow."</p>
<p>Keiji's eyes twinkled, lit up by the light of the moon and the stars, sparkling against the dark blanket that was the night sky. His features were barely visible in the darkness of the room, but Koutaro knew them by heart anyway; he could tell where every line was drawn on his forehead and in the crease of his brows, he knew where every faint mole was placed on his skin, he had traced the dip above is arched lips countless times. </p>
<p>"I love you so much, Akaashi Keiji," Bokuto breathed out, laying still in awe. <em>This perfect human being is mine</em>, he thought. </p>
<p>"I love you too, Bokuto Koutaro." Akaashi turned on his side as well to face him, eyes unwavering, not a single doubt or second thought could be detected in his voice as he said those words; Keiji took his hand and kissed his knuckles, his eyelids already fluttering closed from exhaustion. </p>
<p><em>This man is mine and I am his</em>, Bokuto mused again, watching his boyfriend's breathing pattern even out. <em>I want this to last forever</em>. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto took a few steps back and started running towards the net, the ball came to him in a perfect arc and he spiked it, with as much power as he could master, on the other side of the court. </p>
<p>The referee blew the whistle, signaling the scored point. </p>
<p>The game was over. </p>
<p>They had won. </p>
<p><em>They had won</em>.</p>
<p>Bokuto immediately directed his gaze towards the stands, where his whole world was standing. Akaashi wasn't cheering loudly -that wasn't really his style-, but he sported a blinding smile on his face nonetheless. Bokuto couldn't look away. </p>
<p>Even when his teammates started piling on each other and shouting wildly, he, for once, stayed quiet. </p>
<p><em>It's time</em>, he thought, something bright flaring in his chest, something that had nothing to do with the game they had just won. <em>Tonight, I'll propose</em>. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tomorrow I'll propose to Keiji!" Bokuto exclaimed loudly, as soon as he entered the Kozume household. </p>
<p>Kenma blinked slowly at him from his place under the kotatsu in the living room, his usual impassive expression on his face. Then he turned around once again and continued playing some game on the TV, pressing the buttons of his joystick faster than Bokuto could think. </p>
<p>The pro volleyball player pouted, his hair drooping a bit on his head. This was good news, it was incredible news, and the reaction to it had been nothing short of disappointing.<em> Where is Kuroo when I need him?</em> </p>
<p>As if he was summoned, the dark-haired man appeared from the doorway that led to the kitchen, a couple of beers in his hands. </p>
<p>"Bokuto! Man, what are you doing here?" Kuroo bounced excitedly and enveloped him in a thigh hug, the cold beer cans digging in his back. </p>
<p>"Kuroo! I came to deliver some amazing news and I demand that you act more psyched by them than Kenma!" Bokuto answered, plopping down on the side of the kotatsu and glaring daggers at the gamer, while he still tried -and failed- to keep pouting. He was too happy for that. </p>
<p>Kenma, for his part, did a marvelous job ignoring him, even after Kuroo took a seat beside him and started bothering him with his foot under the kotatsu, whining, "Kyanmaa, you made Bo sad. Kyanmaaa."</p>
<p>He kept playing his game on the console and tried to dislodge Kuroo's arms that were now anchored around his waist. Finally, he admitted defeat, saved and closed the game and looked down at his boyfriend, that had buried his face on his side, with what was probably supposed to be an annoyed stare, but that ended up more fond than anything else. </p>
<p>Kenma sighed, Kuroo flashed him one of those grins of his that made him look like the Cheshire cat, Bokuto took advantage of the romantic moment the couple was apparently sharing to grab one of the beers on the table and open it. </p>
<p>Bokuto looked at his friends and wondered if that's how he and Akaashi came off to others. Did everyone notice the lovestruck looks they exchanged too? He hoped they did; he wanted everyone to know he was already hopelessly and irrevocably in love with someone amazing. </p>
<p>Kuroo finally sat up and turned towards Bokuto, while still smiling and holding Kenma's hand on his thigh. "So what was it that you wanted to announce?"</p>
<p>Bokuto gulped down the last bit of beer and opened his mouth to answer, when another voice piped up. "He's going to propose to Akaashi," said Kenma, monotone as always but with a devilish look that indicated he was actually poking fun at him. </p>
<p>Bokuto honestly didn't know whether to be annoyed that he got interrupted or joyful because, "Kenma! You actually listen to me when I talk!"</p>
<p>Kenma's wicked smile faltered a bit at that, as if he wasn't expecting him to focus on the positive meaning behind the situation. Yet they had been friends for quite some time; he should have definitely known better. </p>
<p>"Wait a minute," Kuroo talked at last, eyes big as saucers, "you're gonna propose?"</p>
<p>Bokuto nodded excitedly, golden boring right into hazel with that look of conviction and pure determination that he always got when a volleyball game reached its climax. "I will, after we win the match against the Adlers, that is."</p>
<p>Kuroo grinned, gaining the same villainous look as his boyfriend. "And what makes you so sure that you'll win?"</p>
<p>Bokuto gasped, offended, and frowned slightly. "I'm sure because I want to propose tomorrow night, and I'll only do that if we win." He was met with two identical looks of confusion across his friends' faces. "I mean," he hurried to explain, "I can't really propose after I just lost a game, you know, I'd be dejected and everything."</p>
<p>Kenma and Kuroo seemed to understand perfectly now, for they were nodding vigorously in tandem. </p>
<p>"So how are you gonna do it?" Kuroo asked, impatiently drinking his own beer. </p>
<p>Bokuto clapped his hands together eagerly and started explaining with a lot of gestures accompanying his words, "My sisters helped me a lot! I reserved a table at that traditional restaurant he loves and there's gonna be lots of champagne, candles and flowers -white jasmines, they're his favorites-, then when we finish eating I'll give him the ring and ask him to marry me!"</p>
<p>He finished rummaging in his pockets, fishing out a dark blue velvet box that he placed on the table with a delicacy nobody knew him to possess. "This is the ring! Come on, take a look at it."</p>
<p>Kenma took the little box in his hands with just as much care and opened it, drawing out a shiny, thin golden band; he and Kuroo looked more closely at it and found that it had a bigger diamond in the center, and two smaller ones on each side of it, all bright like stars and just as stunning. </p>
<p>Then Kuroo noticed there were some words engraved on the inside of the ring, he read aloud, "<em>L'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle</em>."</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" asked Kenma, confused but still in awe because of the marvelous choice their friend made with the jewel. </p>
<p>"It basically means 'the love that moves the sun and the other stars' in italian," Kuroo answered, redirecting his incredulous gaze towards Bokuto. "But how do you even know Dante?"</p>
<p>"I don't, I just know Keiji really liked what he wrote, and he once gushed about this particular quote, so I actually tried to read The Divine Comedy but it's too long, I couldn't do it," said Bokuto, shrugging with a sigh, like he was indeed remembering all the time spent trying to get somewhere with the read. "But how do <em>you</em> know Dante?" he inquired then, squinting in the direction of his best friend. </p>
<p>Kuroo widened his eyes a bit, looking like he had just been caught red-handed; he always tried to maintain his cool-guy persona, even in front of his friends, but they all knew he was actually a giant geek. He gave up after a bit of sputtering, exhaling loudly and declaring, "Okay, yes, I did read Dante and I liked it a lot, so I think it was a genius move to engrave that quote; the ring is beautiful, really."</p>
<p>Bokuto smiled widely and even Kenma's lips arched a bit at seeing his boyfriend's face flush. "I knew that already," admitted then Koutaro, watching as realization dawned on Kuroo's face, "Keiji told me you talked about The Divine Comedy with him." </p>
<p>At that, Kenma really couldn't hold his laughter in anymore and he sputtered out, a wild hyena laugh that eerily resembled his boyfriend's. Kuroo looked incredulously between the two cackling men in front of him, getting caught up in the cheerful atmosphere surrounding them, and started giggling as well.</p>
<p>He was sure the marriage proposal would go perfectly; nobody loved each other more than Akaashi and Bokuto did -except him and Kenma, of course-, it was like they were created by the firmament to meet each other and share a lifetime of love and happiness, and Kuroo truly wished them all of it. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After the Black Jackals shook hands with the Adlers, after Hinata finally tugged Kageyama down from his uniform t-shirt and kissed him soundly on the lips -just to lean back and declare loudly, "I win! I kissed you first!"-, after the setter chased him around to tackle him and kiss him once again, after the spent laughter of Atsumu and Hoshiumi died down, Bokuto made his way across the crowd on the court, scouting the heads of those around him to find his most important person. </p>
<p>Then he saw him; Akaashi was already making his way towards him, having spotted him first. His dark hair gleamed under the neon lights of the building, his gaze steady towards Bokuto, a big smile stretching on his face. </p>
<p>Bokuto started running in his direction, until he could embrace him tightly and spin him around, all the while Keiji murmured in his ear, "You were amazing out there. I'm so proud of you. I love you."</p>
<p>Bokuto put Akaashi down, his head spinning a bit, his gaze so focused on the man in front of him, on his steely, unwavering blue eyes, it was like he couldn't see anything else. It was just them, one hand holding Akaashi's for dear life, the other on his lower back. Keiji didn't look away either and brought his fingers to the side of his flushed, probably sweaty face, stroking his cheek. </p>
<p>"Marry me, Akaashi Keiji!" exclaimed Bokuto loudly, excitement coursing through his veins and heart beating rapidly in his chest for an entirely different reason than the physical exercise. </p>
<p>The bustling that was actually still going on around them suddenly stopped, all eyes and ears pointed towards them. Kuroo sighed, running his hand through his hair, but still smiling fondly; he knew Bokuto couldn't make a plan and stick to it, Kenma was gonna have a field day with this. Hinata and Kageyama exchanged an exhilarated glance, only to end up blushing furiously and looking away, all the while holding each other's hand. Atsumu and Osamu's eyes widened in tandem, so much that the eyeballs almost fell out of their sockets. Sakusa, Hoshiumi and Ushijima just stopped and stared at the scene -and also at their teammates' amusing reactions. </p>
<p>Fortunately, Akaashi and Bokuto truly were a match born under the luckiest stars; Keiji smiled fondly at his boyfriend and, despite the storm of different feelings raging in his heart, calmly and assuredly answered, "Yes, Bokuto Koutaro, of course I'll marry you."</p>
<p>Bokuto whooped and enveloped his new fiancé in his arms once again, kissing him on his cheek, his forehead, his chin and finally his lips. The moment stretched on forever; for a hundred lifetimes, in a thousand galaxies, infinitely, they would be together. But for now this one instant was enough to make its perfection reverberate through the ages, until they could be old and grey and reminisce this, with all the added love the decades spent together would bring. </p>
<p>When they eventually separated, Akaashi kept his hands on the side of Bokuto's face and leaned in again so that they were forehead to forehead, eyes closed, just basking in the other's presence. The peace was broken by the loud cheers of their friends around them resonating from all sides.</p>
<p>They pulled back and were greeted by a bouncing Hinata -still holding Kageyama's hand tightly- approaching them with his usual exuberance. "Congratulations!"</p>
<p>Then Kuroo popped up behind them and hugged Bokuto, patting him on the back as he started to realize he messed up his plan to propose at the restaurant later that night. "I don't even have the ring with me now! I should have brought it along just in case."</p>
<p>"Where? To a volleyball game?" Kuroo laughed wildly, an arm around the now-pouting Bokuto. </p>
<p>"That was so beautiful!" commented Atsumu, while his twin went to congratulate Akaashi, "Wasn't it beautiful, Omi-kun... Omi-kun, are you crying?!"</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning after the engagement, Bokuto woke up to the sunlight filtering through the curtains of their bedroom. </p>
<p>He had always been more of an early bird, compared to Akaashi's night owl. Indeed, his fiancé was still soundly asleep at his side, splayed on the bedsheets with disheveled hair clinging to his forehead in curious angles and Bokuto's t-shirt hanging from his shoulder. </p>
<p>Akaashi had always preferred to sleep on his side of the bed, taking up his own space; even when they cuddled until their eyes closed, the next morning the dark-haired man would have certaintly rolled away to curl up around himself. </p>
<p>Bokuto watched him sleep in awe; he watched how the light rolled on the sheets he held, on his impossibly dark hair and eyelashes, casting dancing shadows on his cheeks each time the current blew the curtains away from the clear windows. </p>
<p>Koutaro took Akaashi's left hand and pressed his thumb delicately across each fingertip, feeling all the callouses there that never left despite the long years away from volleyball. Then he left a gentle kiss on the ring, which gleamed under the rays of light, the stones reflecting a multitude of colors. </p>
<p>Keiji stirred, unconsciously getting closer to his fiancé's warmth. Koutaro smiled softly, never leaving the other's hand and drawing near on the mattress as well. </p>
<p>When Akaashi opened his eyes, moments later, dark blue met gold -the color of the midnight sky met the light of the sun and all the other stars- and the universe halted. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it! thank you for taking the time to read this and i truly hope you liked it.<br/>English isn't my first language since i'm italian (who would have thought uh?) so please tell me if you notice any mistakes, which is kinda likely and I'm sorry about that.<br/>So anyway, i really liked writing bokuaka as my first fic in this fandom and like the second in general, cause i firmly believe they are soulmates so here we are. also i really do think bokuto would be too excited and impatient to stick with the plan and wait to propose and you know the adrenaline after the game and everything, so he just went for it, good for him it worked cause Akaashi just loves him lots (don't we all).<br/>The title is my classical high school's fault (i really liked The Divine Comedy), and i know the quote technically relates to religion and God or whatever but i chose to ignore that because i remembered the panel in the manga where first year Akaashi saw Bokuto play and "the idle fleeting thought that he was a star crossed my mind" (that's romantic as hell).<br/>Anyway please consider leaving a comment to tell me what i can do better and what, if anything, you liked. Also if you want to talk about bkak and haikyuu or really any other ship or anime you can find me on twitter as @/eanataliaa<br/>thank you once again for reading this and have a lovely day!<br/>- elis</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>